Hamilton One-Shot Book
by MyLittleHamilsonOf221B
Summary: This is a Hamilton One-Shot book based off of prompts and ideas readers leave in the comments. First chapter goes into more detail. Leave ideas there. Thanks!
1. Author's Note

Hi everyone! So I've decided to do a one-shot book of stuff that you guys want to read. Give me your idea in the reviews. I'm open writing to all ships so that's not an issue. If you guys want I can try to make a prompt list but I'm cool with you guys just summarizing your ideas too! Thanks everyone! Leave your prompts in the comments and I'll try to work on anything i get as soon as possible.

Side note: I am working on a multi-chapter fic (finally) but its taking forever to type it from my notebook so that's on its way soon don't worry. Love you all :) Bye now!


	2. Thomas and the Tomato

**Hi everyone! So this was for ThePaintedHand and sort of for Pikachu, but I'm going to try to do a separate chapter to explore that a bit more eventually. I'll try to update this and fulfill requests as fast as I can, but no promises. Plan on at least a week for most requests, and I won't always go in order. Thank you! Love you all!**

It was another day in Washington's cabinet. This time they were discussing the import of goods from the Spanish territories. While there were many useful reasons for continuing the imports, some of the vegetables that were sent were completely and other utterly useless. Namely, tomatoes. They were poisonous. Supposedly.

At least, that's what the colonists thought. A few of those who had traveled knew better, but had somehow… neglected, shall we say, to tell anyone this. A few simply didn't care, and a couple just thought it would be hilarious to eventually freak everyone else out.

One of these people was Thomas Jefferson. He thought it would be really, _really_ funny to watch the reaction today when he ate a tomato right after Hamilton, the arrogant idiot, said something stupid, again.

His chance came pretty quickly. Hamilton was, ironically enough, going off about how they really didn't need to keep up trading frequently with the Spanish territories, and the risks far outweighed the gain. "I mean, the food could easily be contaminated by the tomatoes. Those things are deadly! It could rub off on the other food and cause a huge problem. It's not worth it!" Hamilton argued, looking at the other people in the room imploringly. Jefferson saw his chance.

Grabbing a tomato from the bag he was hiding under his seat, he looked Hamilton in the eye and took a bite, like it was an apple. Everyone stopped dead. Hamilton actually shut up for once.

Jefferson finished chewing, swallowed, and looked Hamilton dead in the eye. He was greatly enjoying the shocked looked on the man's face.

Washington was the first to speak, or rather, scream. "Someone go get a doctor!" he yelled, somewhat calmly. He certainly had an air of authority still, but the panic could be heard if you were listening carefully enough. Jefferson had to hold back a giggle, the scene unfolding in front of him was so funny. Everyone was rushing around, Hamilton still looked a little dumbfounded, and Madison, the adorable man, was looking at him with an unreadable expression. He was the only one who had realized that Thomas hadn't keeled over or started throwing up or anything that even remotely resembled dying of tomatoes. Thomas's eyes met James' and he gave a quick wink that no one else would notice.

Realization spread over the smaller man's features and Thomas let out a small sigh of relief that his best friend and soulmate, not that they advertised that, understood what was happening. Now he could enjoy the chaos in piece.

Sadly for Thomas and James, the hectic rushing around wouldn't last long. Hamilton, the insufferable bastard, had somehow snapped out of his daze enough to realize that Thomas hadn't keeled over, and he looked a little disappointed and a little relieved all at once, almost as if his mind couldn't decide how it wanted to feel.

"People, Jefferson is fine. _Apparently_ , dear Thomas didn't feel like mentioning that tomatoes aren't poisonous," Hamilton said, a note of disappointment evident in his voice. He smiled charmingly, but to Thomas it just looked downright evil. He gulped. This was going to take a bit of explaining.


	3. Fishing with the President

**This one was for a guest. Thanks for the suggestions, ThePaintedHand, i'm gonna try to write some of those ASAP! Also, there should be some Hamliza up soon for Lily-Maria-Rodriguez. Finally, just so everyone knows, the more specific of a prompt, the easier it is for me to do because it gives me more to work with. Thank you, love you all!**

President Washington was, apparently, far too stressed. At least, that was what his doctor told him. It didn't really surprise anyone, considering he was running and building a country, but hey. Personally, he didn't believe it, since he had been far more stressed when he was leading troops in the war, but who was he to question his doctor?

The doctor had told him on his last visit that he needed to take some time off, maybe take a couple of coworkers, and go do something _fun_. He had reluctantly obeyed, figuring it might get rid of the seemingly constant headache he was suffering through. So he had decided to take his Secretary of State and Secretary of Treasury fishing. It was the worst mistake of his life.

It was the second day of their trip and already Washington wanted to kill someone. He wasn't picky, it could be either of them - or even himself - so long as it would stop him from listening to pointless bickering. If he thought they were bad in cabinet, it was a million times worse when they weren't controlling themselves. And the bickering didn't even have a point, it was just sniping at each other over little things, almost like siblings.

"That's not how you cast a line," Thomas informed Alex snottily, literally looking down his nose at Hamilton's attempts thanks to his height.

"Well, sorrty I've never bothered to go fishing before. I spend my time working hard, unlike some people," Alexander fired back, with a very pointed look at Thomas.

"Too scared to ruin you nice clothes, huh? Always said you were too royal for America," Thomas muttered, hoping against hope that Hamilton would hear him. Loathe as he was to admit it, there was something almost relaxing about bickering with Hamilton.

"Ha! Look who's talking!" Alex practically yelled back, earning himself a groan from Washigton. "Just can't give up the magenta, can you?"

"Hey, at least I have a fashion sense," Thomas retorted, going on the defensive now.

 _In the upper class of France maybe_ , Alex thought, but for once held his tongue. He could sense that Washington was about to yell, and that was something no one wanted. At least, he planned to hold his tongue. Sadly, it didn't stop anything.

"BOYS! What are you, five year olds? I swear, this was the worst relaxation idea ever thought of! I've never felt more stressed in my life!" Washington screamed, a rare occurence for the usually cool and collected man.

"You could say that again," Jefferson and Hamilton muttered in unison, then shot each other disgusted looks. There was an unspoken agreement to never agree, as if that made any sense. More of a compromise, really.

"We are going back to shore. Now. The rest of my vacation is being spent in a quiet room by myself. Or doing something by myself. So long as it doesn't involve anyone besides me," Washington declared, already turning the small boat back towards the riverbank. Thomas and Alex both signed in relief, although it was for different reasons. Alex wanted to get back to his family and Thomas just didn't want to deal with Alex anymore. This had been possibly the least "relaxing" thing he had ever done in his life, and the others, had they known what he was thinking, would've wholeheartedly agreed.


	4. Sparks Fly

**Okay so this a little Hamliza fic for Lily-Maria-Rodriguez. I'm sorry it's really really crappy because I didn't know how to end it since I finished it at like 2 am and I was exhausted. Once again, I'll work through your suggestions as fast as I can. Also, go check out my new story,** ** _Over It_** **. It should be a multi chapter fic eventually. Love you all!**

"Come on, Alex. Take a break. Let's go to the bookstore. Find something new to read. Lose yourself in another world for a while," John urged his friend and roommate. Alex had been writing non-stop for the entire afternoon and John knew he hadn't slept last night; the tapping of keys could be heard all through the dorm.

"But, John, I'm almost done, please just let me keep writing, I'm fine," Alex whined, stopping typing for just a moment to give John puppy dog eyes. John saw his chance and slammed the laptop closed, almost crushing Alex's fingers and earning himself an indignant and irritated look. "What was that for?!" he exclaimed, and John noticed he still looked rather irritated.

John sat down, catching Alex's chin in his fingers and gently turning his face to look at him. This kind of comfortable intimacy was common between the two, and no one even questioned it anymore. "You need to relax for a bit, Alex. Let's get out of the dorm, ignore everything for a while." After a pause, Alex reluctantly agreed. "Great! Go get ready, we're leaving in thirty minutes. Be presentable enough to socialize, I might call Herc and Laf," John instructed, knowing if he didn't give Alex a warning he'd probably have on something that didn't even match or fit. Alex sighed but emerged twenty minutes later in compliance with John's instructions.

"Ready?" John checked, receiving only a nod in response. He could see how tired Alex was, and didn't push him for more than that, just lead the way out the door. He was going to take Alex to eat some real food and meet up with with Laf and Herc, let Alex unwind a bit. And then he was going to take Alex to the bookstore, something the rest of their friend group didn't particularly enjoy.

They met the other half of their squad at a small cafe just off of campus that was very popular with the students. They were seated at a quiet table in the back per John's request, away from the other patrons. They ate their meal quietly, making small talk and chatting about classes, trying to keep the mood relaxed for Alex. It worked, and John could tell that Alex was unwinding as the time stretched on. He breathed a sigh of relief to himself as he saw the tension completely leave his friend's shoulders with a particularly hearty laugh.

After a good hour and a half of talking with their friends, they decided to call it a day. Laf and Herc were having a date night, and John was going to drag Alex to the bookstore, probably buy him a couple of novels to read and lose himself in for a while.

The shop John led them to was a little whole in the wall second hand shop, the kind that no one ever goes to but that Alex loved. There were always unknown novels that no one had heard of and well loved copies of the old favorites. And it was easy to browse the shelves in peace, without interruptions.

When John and Alex reached the store, they split up. Alex headed to the novels to find something to escape the world in for a few hours. He was browsing the shelves and saw something that sparked his interest. He reached up for it and was about to grab it when his hand was met with that of another. He glanced over to see if he was going to need to fight someone for this book.

His eyes quickly met those of his current rival, and he was immediately lost in the beautiful, intelligent black eyes of a woman. She had long, dark hair that streamed down her back and she was wearing a powder blue sun dress. As the moment of eye contact stretched on, Alex could feel sparks fly. That book and this meeting was going to be the start of something, he knew it. He didn't even know her name, and yet there was just something about her. He didn't know what, exactly, but there just was.


	5. Finally

**Hey so I reposted this, it's written for Pikachu. A huge thanks to Claire for pointing out the coding problem, hopefully this fixes it but someone please let me know if it doesn't. Love you all!**

James Madison hadn't met his soulmate yet. He was 23, had just graduated college, and was pretty much past caring. At least, that's what he told himself. Most of his friends had already met their soulmates, had heard the words that had been tattooed on their skin since birth. His, he felt, were absolutely ridiculous.

"That was quite a big cough for such a small man," he muttered to himself, rolling his eyes and the mere thought of the words he had known for as long as he could speak. To him, it was just a constant reminder of how others saw him; a sickly, weak man. It wasn't something he liked to think about… so he didn't.

James met his soulmate on Valentine's Day, ironically enough. It was the least likely day of the year for someone to meet the love of their life, and yet the improbable still occurred. The main reason it was so unlikely is that most of the people who hadn't met their soulmate yet were dating someone else in the meantime. James just wasn't like that though, and he hoped whoever his soulmate was wasn't either.

It just so happened that he met his soulmate in literally _the most cliche way possible_ : a coffee shop. Looking back many years later, he would laugh at how stereotypical it was. A coffee shop of all things. And to make it even worse, his soulmate spilled coffee on him. His first meeting with his "one love" was pretty much a laundry list of cliches, and it was both hilarious and horribly annoying.

Anyway, on the day James Madison met his soulmate, February 14, he was sitting at a small table in a whole in the wall coffee shop a little ways off campus, which meant not as many students were there. Madison was sitting with a large mocha, working on an essay. He got up and walked over to the trash- or tried to. What actually happened was that he got up, spun around, and ran smack into someone much, much taller than him and devolved into a coughing fit. Great. Be more embarrassed than he already was. Easy.

"That was quite a big cough for such a small man," the tall, poofy haired man whom he had just run into. James' jaw dropped. Oh, hell no. He did not just run into his soulmate - literally run into - in a fucking coffee shop for crying out loud. On Valentine's day. This was, like, the cliche to end all cliches. The only thought that could make it through his mind that was a suitable response and not total gibberish escaped out his mouth before he could use any sort of filter.

"You are very hot and you have very poofy hair and _damn_ I got lucky with my soulmate," James said, still staring at the man standing in front of him. He immediately winced at the absolute cringiness of that sentence. The other man's jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God. Finally. I'm Thomas Jefferson and unless I'm very much mistaken, we are soulmates. Thank fuck. Finally. I was thinking I was never gonna find you. And you're way more perfect than me. Oh my god. I lucked out." The man rambled on, leaving James totally dumbfounded. This man was… interesting. And also adorable. James was the one who had lucked out.


	6. MY APOLOGIES

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I BASICALLY RAN OUT OF TIME IN MY LIFE AND STOPPED WRITING. THE SECOND HALF OF THIS SEMESTER HAS BEEN CRAZY BUT SUMMER IS COMING SOON SO I'M GOING TO TRY TO START UPDATING AGAIN SOON. THIS GOES FOR MY OHTER STORIES AS WELL. AGAIN, MY APOLOGIES


End file.
